De retour, pour L'amour
by 4ever-Seriephiles
Summary: Elle était repartie. Encore une fois de plus. Mais cette fois sous les ordres du NCIS. Durée indéterminée. Elle ne pouvais pas nous contacter. Elle était toujours en vie. Fin... Normalement. Elle était a Tel Aviv. Encore. En attendant, l'équipe et moi on continu. Les enquêtes défilent sans elle depuis un an, soixante deux jours et quatre heures vingt et une minutes maintenant...


Elle était repartie. Encore une fois de plus. Mais cette fois sous les ordres du NCIS. Durée indéterminée. Elle ne pouvais pas nous contacter. Elle était toujours en vie. Fin... Normalement. Elle était a Tel Aviv. Encore. En attendant, l'équipe et moi on continu. Les enquêtes défilent sans elle depuis un an, soixante deux jours et quatre heures vingt et une minutes maintenant... Étonnant tant de détails hein!? C'est Abby qui as mis le compteur dans son labo. La ou je me trouve a cet instant même. Je remonte a mon bureau pour faire le topo au patron.  
Mon téléphone sonna lorsque je fut dans l'ascenseur. Une voix de femme, affaiblie. Non. La voix de Ziva! Ziva m'appelais! Mon reflex fut d'arrêter l'ascenseur dans sa lancer:

-Ziva- *La voix faible* Tony, faut... S'il te... S'il te plait, ne prévient pas Gibbs, ... Ni PERSONNE! Rejoint moi... A... a... Tel Aviv...  
-Moi- ZIVA! Ziva, t'es la?

Trop tard, la communication fut coupée. Je repartit des que j'eu raccrocher, McGee et Gibbs n'étaient pas a leurs bureau. Je traça donc mon chemin et passa chez moi prendre quelques affaires.  
Arriver a l'aéroport, la chance était avec moi: il restait des places pour le dernier vol avant demain. Soulager l'espace d'un instant je montât dans l'avion qui m'emmènerais droit vers nos retrouvailles.  
J'était arriver. Maintenant, il fallait que je la retrouve... Dans l'immensité de la ville je cherchais... Passait dans les rues, sa photo a la main, quand soudain, une piste: Un homme l'a vue passer il y a moins d'une heure. j'était si près d'elle, mais en même temps si loin... Je lui demanda quelques détails:

-homme-Elle était accompagnée d'un homme... Par contre, elle avait des bleus pas comme sur la photo et les cheveux un petit peu plus court... Je suis désoler mais je ne pourrait pas vous dire ou ils sont aller...  
-moi- D'accord merci beaucoup!

Je repartit.. J'avait de la chance d'être tomber sur un homme qui parlait ma langue... Mais l'homme dont il avait parler, qui était-ce? Elle avait trouver quelqu'un? Je croit que dès cette penser, j'ai été prit de jalousie. Mais rapidement, je me posa une autre question: D'où venait ces bleus dont l'homme m'a parler? Elle était battue? Cette idée me fit froid dans le dos...

Je la rechercha pendant des jours. L'équipe devait s'inquiétée, mais je ne pouvait pas repartir sans l'avoir trouvée. Une femme m'a dit qu'elle la voyait le mercredi au supermarché. Alors, le mercredi est arrivé, j'ai attendue toute la journée pour la voir passer, devant ce supermarché, mais rien. Mercredi serait la demain, et je recommencerais come la semaine dernière: on ne sait jamais... Après une courte nuit de sommeil, je me rendit au supermarché, je l'ai attendue, et l'ai vue passer, alors je me suis approcher, et elle m'a éviter. Je n'y croyait pas mes yeux. Voilée, amaigrie et bleutée, quelques minutes après, elle me prit a part dans un endroit reculer. Elle me prit dans ses bras:

-Ziva- Tony, tu es enfin la!  
-moi- sa fait plus d'une semaine! Et d'où viennent tous ces bleus la?!  
-Ziva- C'est pas le problème! Le problème, c'est que la mission va foirée, et que je gars commence a me soupçonné! Tu doit te faire passer pour celui qui m'a envoyer ici pour me faire marier!  
-Moi- Quoi?! Te faire mariée!?  
-Ziva- Oui, je devait me faire passer pour une orpheline qu'on devait mariée, afin d'être indépendante, fin, eux ils appellent sa comme sa. Et je devait essayer d'avoir des infos sur un réseau de trafic humain... Il arrive... ... Ah oui monsieur, très!... *regardant un homme au loin* Ah voici mon cher! Mon amour, je te présente Mark Freeman, celui qui m'a envoyer a tes coter et avec qui tu voulais discuter!  
-homme *en Arabe*-Ah! Monsieur Freeman! *dans ma langue* Vous parlez mieux l'Arabe?  
-moi-*dans ma langue* Bonjour, je suis désoler, mais non, j'ai encore du mal...  
-homme- ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas grave, venez boire un verre chez nous!

J'accepta: C'était un moyen pour moi de savoir ou Ziva vivait et dans quels conditions. Je le suivit. Il m'a dit d'attendre d'être la maison pour parler affaire. Ce gars, vu tout ce qu'il m'a dit en chemin, j'allait me le faire. Aucun respect pour Ziva. Pour lui, c'est juste un femme de ménage avec qui il peut faire joujou quand il a envie. Mais pour l'enquête je l'écouta, et fit comme si j'allait dans son sens.  
Arriver dans leur maison, je vit la beauté de la plage en regardant par la fenêtre de leur somptueuse villa. Il ordonna a Ziva de nous donner de quoi boire. On partit dans une pièce a par. Il s'assis.

-homme- J'en veux trois autres. Pour des clients. Mais donnez moi de la meilleur cam que celle la. Elle a été dure a dressée.  
-Moi- Je vais voir ce que je peut faire.  
-Homme- Donnez moi plus d'infos sur elle.  
-Moi- Vous savez, les dossiers, on y prête pas attention. On vous a donner dans les critères physiques que vous vouliez. Son passer, a par qu'elle est orpheline et qui fallait s'en débarrasser, je ne le connait pas.

On continuait a parler. C'était un salopard, et il fallait que je joue un homme comme lui. Comme j'ai détester sa, mais rapidement, je fut viré de chez lui.  
J'entamait donc pour des heures de planque devant chez eux. Ce salop prit sa voiture, il était a ce moment la 17heures et il partit. Alors j'alla sonner, en espérant qu'elle m'ouvrirai.  
Elle m'a ouvert. En larmes. Je la prit dans mes bras. On s'asseya, et elle m'expliqua.

-Ziva- C'est un homme bien dans le fond.  
-Moi- Ziva! Il te brutalise tout les jours, sans parler des viols!  
-Ziva- On est mariés...  
-Moi- C'était une mission!  
-Ziva- Il est partit prendre un bateau. Il ne revient pas avant une semaine. Il m'a menacer, alors, tu ferait mieux d'y aller.  
-Moi- Je ne partirai pas sans toi Ziva. Ta mission est allée beaucoup trop loin.  
-Ziva- Il y a des tas de jeunes filles qui subissent sa, et subiront sa jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours si je ne réussit pas cette mission.  
-Moi- On trouvera un autre moyens...  
-Ziva- Juste ce soir, arrêtons de parler de sa.  
-Moi- Une dernière chose...  
-Ziva- Vas y.  
-Moi- C'est Vance qui t'a envoyer?  
-Ziva- Je me suis porter volontaire...  
-Moi- Pourquoi?  
-Ziva- Parce qu'on m'a dit que Tali était encore en vie...

Ce soir la, j'ai appeler Gibbs, et je lui est tout expliquer. Je fut étonné qu'il n'était pas énerver, mais plutot oulager.  
Et ce soir la aussi, Ziva s'endormie contre moi, pour la première fois depuis longtemps...  
On c'est réveiller le lendemain. Fin, je me suis réveiller. Ziva, elle, elle ne devait plus dormir depuis longtemps. Je la vit a faire la vaisselle.

-Moi- Tu fait quoi?  
-Ziva- Oh! Bonjour Tony! Je doit mettre la maison nickel, comme tout les matin, mais t'inquiète pas j'ai fini. Tu veux quoi pour déjeuner?  
-Moi- Heu... Rien je vais me débrouiller. Mais tu sais qu'il n'est pas la, tu n'a pas a le faire.

Elle ne me répondit pas. C'était étrange ce comportement.  
Ma mission, était de la ramener a la maison. Alors, je passa la semaine avec elle. Le jour avant que son "mari" revienne, je dit a Ziva:

-Moi- Rentre a la maison avec moi.  
-Ziva-Je doit retrouver toutes ses filles, et l'arrêter une bonne fois pour toute.

Quelqu'un frappa a la porte. Ziva alla ouvrir, j'entendit un coup de feu. Je me précipita, et il était la. Ziva était a terre, une balle dans l'abdomen. Chacun dans le viseur de l'autre, il commença a parler.

-lui- c'est une menteuse.  
-Moi- Vous êtes un salop.  
-Lui- au moins, j'suis pas un poulet.  
-Moi- Au moins, je fait pas du trafic d'être humain.

On ce regarda.

-Moi- Vous lui ferez plus de mal.

Je lui tira une balle en pleine tête. Ziva allait m'en vouloir, mais moi, j'en voulait a cet homme. J'alla au près de Ziva et appela une ambulance.  
Je fit le tour de la maison après que Ziva ai été amenée, et alla dans une pièce, ou Ziva n'avait jamais été. L'homme lui avait dit de ne jamais y aller. Et elle avait obéis.  
Je défonça la porte et entra, je trouva une trappe bien cacher, j'ouvrit. Je fut stupéfait. En dessous de mes pieds, une cinquantaines de femmes et de filles apeurées, nourrit par un genre de distributeurs, attachées. Parmi elle, j'avait réussit a reconnaitre Tali. Elle ressemblait tellement a sa sœur. Je les fit sortir et appela Léon.  
Elles fut prisent en charge par un foyer, mais Tali, elle, je la prit avec moi.

On alla voir Ziva. Elle était tellement heureuse d'avoir retrouver sa soeur... Je croit que je ne l'avait jamais vu avec un si beau sourire. Elle s'en était remise plutôt rapidement, alors, une semaine après, nous somme rentrés a Washington. Gibbs, tellement heureux, ne pus cacher l'humidité dans ses yeux. Abby nous prient tout deux dans ces bras. Nous avons présenter Tali Et nous avons ensuite été appeler dans le bureau de Léon.

-Léon- Vous avez fait du bon travail agent David. Un autre agent s'occupera de démantelé le reste du réseau... Vous aussi agent DiNnozzo.  
-Elle et Moi- Merci directeur.  
-Léon- Et je suis heureux que vous soyez enfin de retour, Ziva.  
-Ziva- Je suis heureuse d'être enfin parmi vous...

Le soir arrivé, je lui proposa de les héberger, elle et sa sœur, ce qu'elle ne refusa pas. Après le diner, on s'embrassa. Comme ça. Je ne sait pas comment c'est arrivé. Sa tête c'est approcher de la mienne, et ses lèvres chaudes m'ont envoûté.

-Ziva- Je suis désolée.  
-Moi- Ne le soit pas, de m'ont coté, c'était sincère.  
-Ziva- du mien aussi, mais ce ne sera pas possible.  
-Moi- Pourquoi, je t'aime, et il paraît que tu m'aime aussi...  
-Ziva- Je t'aime aussi... Mais.. .. ... Je suis enceinte!  
-Moi- Et? C'est une magnifique nouvelle... Et je serai tellement heureux de m'en occuper...  
-Ziva- Je suis enceinte d'un salop, et tu voudrait quand même t'occuper de ce bébé?!  
-Moi- Je t'aime...

Alors elle m'embrassa. Et quelques mois plus tard, Abigail Jennifer Delilah Tali David/DiNnozzo fut née.

Tali avait trouver Palmer a son gout. Et Tim, lui c'était mariée avec Delilah. Nous, nous avons encore attendu... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Au bord de la mer, pendant un voyage a Los Angeles, je demanda la main de Ziva, et elle accepta. Notre petite fille, de trois ans, nous voyant heureux, ne comprit pas tout, mais elle souria, de toute sa beauté et de son innocence...


End file.
